Astrid Hofferson
Artykuł= Astrid Hofferson '-' 'nastoletnia dziewczyna z plemienia Wandali, mieszkająca na wyspie Berk. Swego czasu była najlepszym uczniem Pyskacza Gbura na Smoczym Szkoleniu, jednak potem pokonał ją Czkawka przez co stała się co do niego podejrzliwa. Bohaterka nie pojawia się w książkach ani w pierwotnym scenariuszu filmu. Jej postać prawdopodobnie jest bazowana na książkowej postaci, dziewczynce o imieniu Kamikazia. Wygląd i charakter Chociaż szczupła i mało umięśniona, Astrid jest niezwykle silna i sprytna, doskonale radzi sobie w walce ze smokami. Ma blond włosy z długimi przypominającymi grzywkę pasemkami, które przykrywają część jej twarzy, z tyłu zaś kucyka. Zwykle zakłada rodzaj czerwonej spódnicy (w pasie znajdują się ozdoby - czaszki wykonane prawdopodobnie z kości), niebieską koszulkę i typowe dla Wikingów ozdoby i ochraniacze. Często nosi przy sobie wojenny topór. Astrid jest jedynym Wikingiem, który nie posiada i nie nosi hełmu (poza Czkawką, on jednak dostał go i nosił przez jakiś czas). Jednak w retrospekcji pokazanej w odcinku Zemsta, pokazana jest mała Astrid w hełmie na głowie. Jest uderzająca, twarda i piękna, a jej determinacja i siła sprawiają, że trudno jej zaimponować. W filmie jest partnerką Czkawki (choć się do tego nie przyznaje), odkąd ten został treserem smoków, chociaż na początku nie znosi i nie toleruje chłopaka. Relacje między nią, a Czkawką się zmieniają, kiedy poznaje Szczerbatka i tajemnicę przyjaciół. Pomaga im zachować sekret o smoku. Astrid jest typem samotnika i nie angażuje się za bardzo w życie innych Wikingów. Jest nastawiona bardziej na naukę i treningi by zostać dobrym wojownikiem. Szybko staje się zazdrosna, widząc postępy Czkawki na Arenie. Jest wściekła i zaciekle walczy o tytuł najlepszego wojownika, ujawnia swoją drugą twarz, poznając Szczerbatka. Jest też troskliwa i walczy w obronie przyjaciół, np. kiedy Czkawka zostaje zaatakowany przez Koszmara Ponocnika podczas szkolenia. Oprócz Czkawki i Śledzika, jest doskonale zorientowana w temacie smoków i bardzo dobrze zna większość z nich. Potrafi wymienić liczbę splunięć poszczególnych gatunków, określić zachowanie, a szczególnie specjalizuje się w Śmiertnikach Zębaczach, ponieważ jest jeźdźcem jednego z nich (Wichury). Umiejętności *'Walka: Astrid jest świetną wojowniczką, doskonale włada toporem. Jeszcze za czasów wojny między Wikingami i smokami, dziewczyna potrafiła powalić smoka jednym celnym uderzeniem. Również niezwykle celnie rzuca swoim toporem. *'Zwinność:' reaguje szybko i potrafi uciec przed atakującym znienacka smokiem. Bez problemu wykonuje koziołki na ziemi, wysoko skacze i szybko biega. *'Inteligencja:' można powiedzieć, że Astrid przeszła swoistą przemianę. Początkowo była, jak każdy przeciętny Wiking, nastawiona na walkę i siłę fizyczną, jednak po poznaniu tajników tresury smoków stała się bardziej wrażliwa i zaczęła myśleć logicznie, zamiast rozwiązywać konflikty przemocą. *'Tresura smoków:' Astrid nie zawsze potrafi sobie poradzić w spotkaniu ze smokiem, jednak dzięki Czkawce nauczyła się wielu przydatnych zachowań. *'Gotowanie:' Astrid zdecydowanie nie posiada talentu kucharskiego, co można wywnioskować po stworzonym przez siebie napoju, który zdaniem innych Wikingów był obrzydliwy. *'Odgłosy:' Astrid potrafi udawać odgłosy Śmiertnika Zębacza Historia Młodość O młodości Astrid wiadomo tylko tyle, że mając 5 lat straciła swojego wujka, zaatakowanego przez smoka Marazmora. Historia została opowiedziana w odcinku Zemsta. ''Jak Wytresować Smoka Na początku filmu poznajemy Astrid jako doskonałą wojowniczkę, autorytet w gronie młodzieży uczącej się na Smoczym Szkoleniu. Jest bardzo ambitna, pragnie zwyciężyć w końcowym egzaminie, jest niedostępna i skupiona na walce ze smokami. Tak jak pozostali uczniowie, nie toleruje słabego Czkawki, który w ogóle nie potrafi walczyć. Pierwszy raz dziewczyna pojawia się podczas walki Wikingów ze smokami, które zaatakowały Berk. Cała grupa młodzieży idzie z wiadrami z wodą, by gasić ogień - jedną z tych osób jest właśnie Astrid, na którą patrzy zakochany w niej Czkawka. Później, już po walce, siedzi wraz z Mieczykiem, Szpadką, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie komentuje zachowań Czkawki. Następnym razem pojawia się na pierwszej lekcji Smoczego Szkolenia. Idzie na czele grupy, z zachwytem oglądając Arenę i warunki, w jakich przyjdzie im walczyć. Podczas walki z Gronkielem jako jedyna nie została trafiona ogniem smoka. Ucieka od Czkawki, który zaproponował jej współpracę. Podczas gdy młodzież omawia z Pyskaczem swoją pierwszą lekcję, Astrid jako jedyna zdaje sobie sprawę z błędów, jakie popełniali inni oraz ona sama. Kiedy wszyscy już wychodzą i Czkawka proponuje, by przeczytali razem Smoczy Podręcznik, Astrid znów zostawia go samego. Podczas kolejnych lekcji zaczyna być zdziwiona zachowaniem Czkawki. Widząc, jak dobrze radzi sobie ze smokami, zaczyna być nieco zazdrosna i bierze się za treningi. Szczególną uwagę dziewczyny zwraca ucieczka Czkawki podczas wspólnej rozmowy przy ognisku. Astrid wstaje z miejsca i śledzi go przez chwilę, jednak wraca nad ognisko. Widząc postępy Czkawki na Szkoleniu, ćwiczy rzucanie toporami w lesie i tam zauważa skradającego się Czkawkę, który szybko ucieka. Dziewczyna chce go śledzić, jednak szybko traci go z oczu. W końcu przychodzi dzień końcowego egzaminu, w którym zmierzyć się ze sobą mają Astrid oraz Czkawka. Dziewczyna chce za wszelką cenę pokonać słabego chłopaka i grozi mu. Gdy jednak rzuca się w toporem na smoka, widzi go powalonego już przez Czkawkę. Wściekła, zaczyna dociekać, co właściwie z nim się dzieje, ale nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Tego samego dnia czeka na niego z Zatoczce, chcąc w końcu poznać jego tajemnicę. Czkawka oczywiście nie przyznaje się, ale kiedy Astrid zaczyna stosować przemoc, zauważa ich Szczerbatek i biegnie swojemu jeźdźcowi na pomoc. Zszokowana dziewczyna chce zabić smoka, jednak chłopak powstrzymuje go. W tym momencie Astrid pragnie jak najszybciej poinformować pozostałych mieszkańców wioski o swoim odkryciu, ale Czkawka, z pomocą Szczerbatka, porywa ją i zabiera na wspólny podniebny lot. Podczas tego lotu Astrid dostrzega i zaczyna doceniać piękno smoczego gatunku. Zaczyna również szanować Czkawkę i okazuje pierwsze uczucia wobec chłopaka - obejmuje go. Przed pierwszą prawdziwą walką Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem Astrid obiecuje zaopiekować się Szczerbatkiem, gdyby chłopakowi stała się krzywda. Gdy wściekły smok rzuca się na Czkawkę, Astrid biegnie mu na pomoc, jednak sama szybko ucieka z Areny. Tajemnica Szczerbatka zdradza się, gdy smok wpada na Arenę. Następnym razem Astrid pojawia się u boku Czkawki, który śledzi odpływające z jego smokiem statki zmierzające w stronę Smoczego Leża. Odbywa szczerą rozmowę, podczas której uświadamia Czkawce jego stosunek do smoków i pyta o dalsze plany. Jest z chłopakiem do samego końca historii, podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w czasie której Czkawka ocalił jej życie, łapiąc w powietrzu. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że chłopak nie przeżył walki, Astrid ma łzy w oczach, jednak wyraźnie odczuwa ulgę, gdy okazuje się, że jednak żyje. Pod koniec filmu Astrid całuje Czkawkę w usta, przypieczętowując ich bliską znajomość. Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce poznajemy Wichurę, już w pełni wytresowaną i nazwaną smoczycę Astrid. Są do siebie bardzo przywiązane i doskonale się ze sobą porozumiewają. Gdy wszystkie smoki uciekają z wioski, Astrid woła do Wichury, by nie uciekała. Później jednak usiłuje przełamać ponury nastrój Wikingów, chcąc utworzyć nową tradycję Snoggletog. Robi więc napój o nazwie Yaknog, którym usiłuje rozweselić Wikingów. Okazuje się jednak, że jest on obrzydliwy, z czego wynika, że Astrid nie jest dobrą kucharką. Kiedy Czkawka jest smutny po ucieczce Szczerbatka, dziewczyna pociesza go. Gdy sprowadza wszystkie smoki z powrotem na Berk, znów go całuje i mówi, że dokonał wspaniałej rzeczy. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła wchodzącego do Twierdzy Szczerbatka, udaje, że niczego nie widziała, i rzuca złośliwą uwagę. Czkawka jest zły, jednak dziewczyna odwraca go w stronę smoka. Legend of the BoneKnapper Dragon W tym filmie Astrid odgrywa niewielką rolę. Nie wierzy Pyskaczowi w jego opowieści i nakłania Czkawkę, by przekonał on nauczyciela, by wrócili do domu. Jeźdźcy Smoków W serialu Astrid jest jednym z głównych jeźdźców i treserką smoków w Smoczej Akademii. Jej smoczycą jest Wichura, z którą uwielbia latać i do której jest bardzo przywiązana. Doradza Czkawce w jego decyzjach, pociesza go w trudnych chwilach. Relacje Czkawka Na początku Astrid nie znosi Czkawki, podobnie jak pozostała młodzież Smoczego Szkolenia. Nie toleruje chudego, słabego chłopca, który psuje ich grupie dobre imię i który nie zasługuje na to, by pewnego dnia przejąć wojnę swoich rodziców. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid wpada we wściekłość i ogarnia ją zazdrość. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie Szkolenia to Czkawka, nie ona, zostaje wybrana, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Wówczas, śledząc Czkawkę, poznaje jego tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim Wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrywającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka powstrzymuje ją, a Szczerbatek porywa obu na długi lot, podczas którego Astrid zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki i ich możliwości. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Po wylądowaniu w zatoczce Szczerbatka Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka i ucieka. Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Ponocnikiem. Wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W ''Gift of the Night Fury, podczas święta SnoggleTog, wszystkie smoki z Berk uciekają. Po pewnym czasie, wyposażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna denerwować Czkawkę. thumb|200px|Astrid i Czkawka w JWS2 W filmie Jak Wytresować Smoka 2, Astrid oraz Czkawka są już oficjalnie parą. W zwiastunach pokazane są sceny, w których Astrid przytula Czkawkę i pociesza go. Wichura Początki ich znajomości sięgają czasu Smoczego Szkolenia, kiedy zadaniem Astrid i pozostałych uczniów było zaatakowanie Śmiertnika Zębacza, uwięzionego na Smoczej Arenie. Z całej siły uderza w nią tarczą nabitą na topór, a ranna smoczyca ucieka do klatki. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz dosiada smoczycy podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Ich dobranie się nie jest przypadkowe, zresztą jak w przypadku pozostałych dzieci i dosiadanych przez nich smoków. Zębacze uważa się za najpiękniejszy gatunek, Astrid zaś za najładniejszą młodą kobietę-Wikinga. Od tej pory kocha swoją smoczycę, jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Więź między Astrid i Wichurą jest niezwykle głęboka, podobnie jak np. Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Sączysmark Astrid podoba się Sączysmarkowi - w serialu chłopak zaleca się do niej. Ona jednak jest już dziewczyną Czkawki i odrzuca zaloty Sączysmarka, którego zachowania ją denerwują. Finn Hofferson thumb|left|Mała Astrid Wujek Astrid został zaatakowany przez smoka o nazwie Marazmor , kiedy ta miała zaledwie kilka lat (historia miała miejsce 10 lat przed fabułą pierwszego filmu). Wyspę Berk zaatakował wówczas straszliwy, świecący smok, z którym postanowił zmierzyć się Finn Hofferson. Jednak kiedy stanął przed smokiem, został sparaliżowany. Wszyscy myśleli, że Finn poległ ze strachu i z tego powodu nad nazwiskiem rodu zawisło określenie: "tchórzliwi". Astrid postanowiła pomścić tę klątwę. Dziesięć lat później (w szóstym odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu), kiedy smok ponownie nawiedził Berk, dziewczyna, z pomocą przyjaciół, przegoniła z dala od wyspy i tym samym uwolniła swoje nazwisko spod hańby. Na początku szóstego odcinka drugiego sezonu widzimy, że gdy pojawia się Marazmor mała Astrid, chcę walczyć ze smokiem, jednak jej wujek Finn jej na to nie pozwala i mówi że ta walka nie jest dla niej. Wiadomo też że Astrid miała tylko jego, nie posiadała żadnego innego członka rodziny. Heathera Gdy tylko jeźdźcy odnajdują nieprzytomną Heatherę na plaży, Astrid staje się zazdrosna. Boi się, że dziewczyna odwróci uwagę Czkawki, jak zresztą się dzieje. Chłopak uczy ją latać na smokach, poświęca jej większość swojej uwagi, zaniedbując nawet obietnice dane Astrid. W pewnym momencie Astrid zaczyna podejrzewać Heatherę ze względu na jej dziwne zachowanie. Przyłapuje ją, gdy potajemnie czyta Smoczy Podręcznik. Jej podejrzenia jednak nie zostają wysłuchane przez Czkawkę, który broni dziewczynę. Od tej pory Heathera i Astrid stają się wrogami. Heathera usiłowała nawet przeciągnąć smoczycę Wichurę na swoją stronę i porwać ją, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Astrid. Dziewczyna śledziła Heatherę i dowiedziała się, że szpieguje ona Wandali Łupieżcom. Od tej chwili nie daje spokoju dziewczynie, chce ją wydać, ona jednak ucieka, porywając Wichurę. Przez cały czas Astrid jest wściekła na Heatherę, ale zaczyna współpracować z nią, gdy dowiaduje się, że jej rodzice zostali porwani. Postanawia pomóc dziewczynie, a także jej rodzicom, przebierając się za Heatherę i tresując dzikiego Koszmara Ponocnika na Arenie Łupieżców. W końcu udaje się jej odzyskać Smoczy Podręcznik i ocalić Heatherę i jej rodziców. Dziewczyny godzą się i zostają przyjaciółkami. Cytaty *''"To za to, że mnie porwałeś. A to - za całą resztę" - do Czkawki, ''Jak Wytresować Smoka ''(film) *"''No, bez blizny to w ogóle nie ma zabawy" - ''na Smoczej Arenie, ''Jak Wytresować Smoka (film) *''"Tym razem. Tym razem, będę lepsza"'' - Jak Wytresować Smoka (film) *"To, czego szukasz, znajduje się w sercu" - Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (film) *''"Pokonaj ich, kochanie!"'' - Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (film) *''"Porwanie?"'' - do Ereta, Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 (film) |-|Galeria= ''Jak Wytresować Smoka a3.JPG a4.JPG a5.JPG a6.JPG a7.jpg A.jpeg Astridd.jpeg astridiczkawka5.jpg AstridJWS.jpg AHYD.jpg picture_7_copy0.jpg images 543.jpg jws.p.jpg Hiccup.4.jpg astrpysk.jpg Gift of the Night Fury a2.JPG a8.JPG Strm 5.JPG Strm 4.JPG Strm 1.JPG The egg 2.JPG Images.jpg js.g.jpg Snog 1.JPG Jeźdźcy Smoków mała Astrid i jej wujek.JPG|Mała Astrid i jej wujek Mała A.jpg|Mała Astrid Strm 16.JPG Strm 12.JPG Strm 11.JPG Jws88.png Jws80.png Jws66.png Jws63.png Jws59.png Jws57.png Jws54.png Jws45.png Jws113.png Jws131.png Jws141.png Jws191.png|przebrana za Heatherę Jws217.png Gusv 5.JPG Jws287.png Jws273.png Jws272.png Jws344.png Jws324.png A9.JPG A10.JPG bbc 1.JPG bbc 2.JPG bbc 3.JPG bbc 4.JPG bbc 5.JPG bbc 6.JPG bbc 7.JPG bbc 8.JPG bbc 9.JPG bbc 10.JPG Jws363.png Jws358.png Jws357.png Jws348.png Jws361.png Jws354.png Hhhit 11x.JPG Hhhit 14.JPG Hhhit 13.JPG Hhhit 8.JPG Jws377.png Jws370.png Jws416.png Jws413.png|Astrid i Sączysmark wisig 1.JPG wisig 2.JPG wisig 3.JPG wisig 4.JPG wisig 6.JPG wisig 5.JPG Wisig 12.JPG Wisig 10.JPG negronifi 4a.JPG Jws441.png Jws433.png jws554.png Jws487.png Jws480.png astrid 2.jpg Coobmo 9p.JPG Coobmo 5ś.JPG repi 1.JPG repi 2.JPG repi 3.JPG repi 4.JPG repi 5.JPG repi 6.JPG repi 7.JPG astrid i wichura.jpg jws 4.jpg 6.jpeg Mahniom 3ah.JPG Mahniom 2ah.JPG Mahniom 1ah.JPG mahniom 8as.JPG mahniom 9as.JPG Jws699.png Xefe 3ga.JPG Xefe 2ga.JPG Xefe 1ga.JPG Jws840.png Jws880.png Jws859.png Jws847.png Jws844.png jws479.png jws527.png jws644.png jws646.png jws702.png jws858.png jws866.png Jws905.png Jws902.png Jws894.png Jws893.png Jws889.png Jws885.png Jws937.png Jws936.png Jws931.png Jws927.png Jws912.png rekosz 1.JPG redkosz 2.JPG redkosz 3.JPG redkosz 4.JPG redkosz 5.JPG astrid.2.jpg Odyelow 7a.JPG Odyelow 6a.JPG Dsw.jpg Jws1006.png Jws1002.png Jws990.png Jws972.png Jws949.png Jws942.png Astrid H.jpg Jws1106.png Jws1182.png Jws1163.png Jws1155.png Jws1144.png wede 1.JPG wede 2.JPG wede 3.JPG wede 4.JPG wede 5.JPG wede 6.JPG wede 7.JPG wede 8.JPG wede 9.JPG Jws1188.png Jws1217.png Jws1231.png Jws1237.png jws935.png jws943.png jws957.png jws980.png jws991.png jws1022.png jws1032.png jws1189.png jws1220.png jws1236.png Jws1282.png Jws1257.png Jws1252.png Jws1311.png Jws1293.png Rito 7.JPG 6.png 0.png Sxcer 7.JPG Sxcer 6.JPG Sxcer 5.JPG Sxcer 1.JPG 6.png Cast Out (part2) 32.png Ppim a5.JPG Ppim a4.JPG Ppim a2.JPG Ppim a1.JPG Cast Out (part2) 56.png Cast Out (part2) 72.png Wards 6.JPG Wards 5.JPG Straszliwiecastrid.jpg Siodło Wichury.JPG Jak Wytresować Smoka 2'' 480px-Older_Astrid_1.jpg 639px-How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-12.png 640px-Are.jpg jws42.png|Astrid i Czkawka Nastoletnia Astrid2.jpg Nastoletnia Astrid.jpg Stormfly gallery 04.jpg Stormfly gallery 03.jpg Tumblr n358iaVbaw1sgbv5fo1 1280.jpg Screenshottrailer3.png JWS2 trailer 2 (3).png Tumblr n3tolnA53O1sok0tuo1 500.gif Astriddd.png Astridd.png Tumblr n4bdv9rKrp1rawnm9o1 250.jpg Tumblr n4bdv9rKrp1rawnm9o2 250.jpg Sączysmarkkkk.png e5u.jpg Tumblr n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo3 500.gif Tumblr n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo2 500.gif Tumblr n4llekIKnk1qg4xteo1 500.gif Er.JPG Tumblr n4wp4vrGta1spqqafo1 250.gif Tumblr n4wp4vrGta1spqqafo2 250.gif Tumblr n4wpoyaJjg1riurjqo1 500.gif Tumblr n4wumrSd2a1rsj1g6o2 500.gif Ghgj.png Wichura01.png 10173625 10152320156695020 1332753247100579560 n.jpg Tumblr n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo5 500.gif Tumblr n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo4 500.gif Tumblr n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo3 500.gif Tumblr n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo2 500.gif Tumblr n562ygxRbv1sok0tuo1 500.gif Tumblr n519h8Qrr41riurjqo2 500.gif Tumblr n519h8Qrr41riurjqo1 500.gif astrid aaa.jpg Inne a1.JPG Wichura.i.astrid.jws2...png Astriiid.jpeg Older-Astrid-from-How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-34870404-500-374.jpg Strm 3.JPG Strm 2.JPG Images szczerbatek.jpg Dsw2.jpg Max23resdefault.jpg Astrid-Stormfly-Dreamworks-Dragons-Riders-of-Berk-wallpaper-3.jpg Astrid-stormfly-1-how-to-train-your-dragon.png PlakatJWS2.jpg 1956874_10152245851705020_917308250_o.jpg asr.jpg tumblr_mso9fyIfay1qzmmzso1_500.jpg tumblr_m0u15vtgcU1qzmmzso1_500.jpg Tumblr n5qkni9zrk1qkvap7o1 500.png en::Astrid Hofferson es::Astrid Hofferson Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale